ESTADOS ALTERADOS
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: Un final que le quise dar para los que deseamos y soñamos con la pareja de Neuro con Yako, tomando detalles del manga:) Gracias por pasar a leerlo.
1. Capitulo I

**ESTADOS ALTERADOS**

****_Por: Melisa Valerio_

Una historia completamente diferente, que quise hacer para dar un final completamente diferente aunque tomando varios detalles del manga. Basado después del caso de HAL.

* * *

-¡Nos matará! ¡Seguro que nos mata!.-Gritamos al unísono mientras subíamos corriendo las escaleras del edificio.

-¿Y cuál es tu excusa?.-Le dije tratando de suavizar el ambiente hacía el indudable destino tras aquella puerta gris.

Casi tropiezo al dar la vuelta en una esquina al final de las escaleras, seguimos corriendo.

-¡AAH!.-Gritamos abalanzándonos hacía la perilla de la puerta, la cual se abrió antes de siquiera tocarla y los dos nos dimos en la madre al caer tras el portal. El delincuente terminó encima de mi y yo con muy poco aire para siquiera proliferar un sonido de dolor.

En el otro extremo de la habitación solo se pudo escuchar.

-¡Oh, que interesante!

Ambos sentimos como el cuerpo se entumecía ante aquella expresión.

-¿Un cambio de horario? ¡Que ingeniosa idea! ¿Are?... ¡Oh esclavos, llegan 1 hora temprano!

... ...

Ahora estábamos de nuevo aquí bajo el frío cielo repartiendo panfletos.

_Por llegar temprano les daré una compensación... podrán... ¡repartir panfletos!.- Y una vez más esa sonrisa irónica estaba en su rostro con un toque de cinismo en sus brillantes ojos verdes._

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Cómo fue que lo olvidamos, el cambio de horario!?.-Decía Godai golpeando un buzón de la calle ante varias miradas asustadas.

-Ya ni lo menciones, de no ser por el hecho de que no fui al colegio no me habría dado cuenta hasta ahora.-Decía cabizbaja mientras trataba inútilmente de entregar pedazos de papel a los transeúntes. Hasta que...

-¡Oh! ¿Está es la famosa agencia de la detective Katsuragi Yako, la detective glotona?

Fijé mi mirada al hombre de traje frente a mi, tenía una mirada inocente, regordete de cuerpo y bajo de estatura, llevaba solo un maletín. Fue uno de los pocos que había aceptado el inútil papel.

-En realidad me dicen "La detective escolar".-Dije con desesperanza sobre mi radical cambio en mi sobrenombre.

-Seguro que pueden con todos los casos de este mundo y del siguiente...

Me regresó el panfleto y casi automáticamente lo tomé de nuevo, aquella frase me había sacado un poco de lo que estaba haciendo ¿del otro mundo y del siguiente? Sonaba extraño.

En ese instante sentí humedad en mi cabeza y levanté la mirada para sentir enseguida las insistentes gotas de lluvia en mi rostro.

-Godai, será mejor que regresemos a la oficina.-El mencionado solo gruño y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos que unos ojos grises los observaban a lo lejos.

... ...

-¿Oh? Regresan temprano, ¿repartieron todo?.-Decía el demonio recargado en su asiento con aquellos ojos extraños perdidos en algún punto del universo.

Tras esto un rayo atraviesa el cielo y enseguida todo se estremeció ante el ruido de un fuerte trueno.

-¡Si tanto quieres, ve a repartirlos tu!.-Vociferó Godai dejando un bonche de publicidad sobre el escritorio. Aveces el delincuente era muy imprudente al momento de dirigirse al demonio, así que no era de sorprenderse el siguiente movimiento que fue una tremenda patada de el estomago que lo mando a volar al sofá que se volteó por el peso, Godai se desmayó enseguida, iba a resistir, siempre lo hacía.

-Nunca muerdas la mano que te alimenta.-Decía Neuro con una sonrisa tranquila.

Giré mi cabeza para ver la tormenta que comenzaba a desatarse allí en la calle, además de ver como la gente comenzaba a correr para resguardarse del mal tiempo, y en ese momento sentí unos ojos verdes brillar, me giré para verle y en eso los cientos de panfletos estaban en el aire a control del demonio de la inmensa sonrisa, y en un pestañeo salieron volando los papeles con una velocidad de que sino me hubiera agachado me hubieran rebanado tal vez la cabeza, le miré para reclamarle cuando observe que solo flotaba una carta negra.

-Parece que alguien tiene noticias para nosotros, me pueden decir, ¿por qué ninguno se ha dado cuenta?

No dije nada aunque me puse nerviosa. Y fue cuando le presté más atención a aquél papel frente al demonio, un sobre negro con un sello rojo; Sai.

Me lo extendió con el ademán de que yo lo leyera, al tomarlo en mis manos sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, el anterior mensaje de ese muchacho "El último autorretrato" donde fue por primera vez interrumpido el almuerzo de Neuro, la lúgubre historia de la aquella familia y el accidente de Sasazuka, tragué saliva mientras sacaba la hoja del sobre.

Ese niño, esa criatura tan siniestra de nuevo nos contactaba, para no se que cosa, la existencia de esa criatura, tan vacía, porque ya no era un 'quien' era un 'que' un que que no era capaz de ser comparado con un humano, aunque Neuro tampoco le consideraba un demonio, simplemente era un muchacho perturbado por un pasado que ni el mismo podía concebir, y que su alma que si bien podía ya no existía estaba más que manchada por la sangre derramada y guardada en aquella cajas rojas que tanto me atormentaba por la noche, y sentir de nuevo aquellos ojos grises que no eran de perversión solo era; infantilismo, un sadismo que no tenía fin. Eso era Sai...

_"Me parece sumamente interesante saber más a fondo de aquel misterio que guardas, conocer tu mayor deseo, saber la angustia de tu mayor misterio, tu miedo más oscuro, y tu alma tan compleja de humana, tan efímera, como si en cualquier momento pudiera cambiar su naturaleza"_

No había necesidad de más explicaciones que la que tenía frente a ella, la caligrafía torcida de un niño y a la vez de una mente igual de torcida como la del autor del escrito, las letras rojas que resaltaban en el blanco papel. No era más obvio; iba dirigida a ella aquella carta tan extraña, no pude evitarlo, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y sentí miedo; miedo de volver a tenerlo frente y a la vez con una curiosidad del porque de su psicología pero a la vez de que se alejará a miles y miles de kilómetros de mi. Las imágenes de el se agolpaban en mi mente haciendo un torbellino de confusos pensamientos que comenzaban a torturarme silenciosamente.

No me di cuenta de lo demás hasta que en lo profundo de aquel mar escuché una voz, apenas iba levantando mi mirada cuando sentí una mano, bueno, más bien una garra que tomaba mi cabeza y me azotaba con el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa por tu insignificante mente que no eres capaz de hacer caso a lo que te estoy diciendo?.-De nuevo esa sonrisa demoníaca.

Sin embargo no podía responderle, en un rápido movimiento me levantó que si bien no fue nada agraciado puesto que me tenía sujeta del cuello, al mirarme su mirada se torció y permaneció con sus ojos sobre mí y por primera vez... me vio temblando.

Me tomó del cuello de mi suéter rosa y me llevó a la parte central de la oficina donde pateo el cuerpo inconsciente de Godai y acomodó el sillón para acostarme en él, lentamente me depositó y enseguida me dio la espalda para caminar de nuevo detrás de Troya, le miré; observé sus ropas azules y los cabellos dorados que caían elegantemente rozando el cuello del mismo atuendo, le seguí observando puesto que era casi lo único que me mantenía distraída.

-Pasarás la noche aquí, Yako.-Habló por fin sin mirarme, no lo comprendí.

-¿Eh?.-Con aquella expresión el sabía que yo estaba esperando una respuesta a aquella declaración suya tan extraña.

-Si este 'misterio' a madurado y tu eres la única que lo puede desatar, entonces serás responsable de mi comida, por lo tanto velaré hasta que mi próximo banquete esté listo...

Bueno, eso fue más que suficiente. Miré el techo y la luz de la lámpara me parecía muchísimo más interesante que nada, aunque no podía prestarle atención aún estaba tan asustada como hacía ya una hora desde que leí la carta. El cambio brusco cuando se apago la luz me dejó atontada y miré al demonio que ahora solo vestía de su chaleco blanco y su saco ahora se colocaba encima mio, me sentí tan extraña en ese momento.

-Te mato si llegas a babearlo.

Una gotita de sudor apareció encima de mi, el siempre era así, no había razón para reprochárselo.

Presté atención a la prenda y me acurruqué con ella, enseguida sentí un escalofrío al sentir el calor que aún estaba presente por el dueño de la ropa, también me sentí golpeada por el cálido aroma que esta desprendía, no sabía si Neuro usaba alguna especie de loción pero el olor que la inundaba era simplemente exquisito, al tratar de no parecer tan obvio solo se giro para fingir cerrar los ojos y dormir, aunque esto fuese casi imposible. Se sorprendió al ver al demonio en el sofá del otro lado, puesto que el siempre dormía en el techo, ahora le veía de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados, tal vez también fingiendo dormir. Se le quedó mirando por un buen rato, no tenía sueño y la imagen del kamai respirando compasadamente le parecía sumamente tierna, tan, humana...

En eso sintió sus ojos cerrarse por algo más que sueño, algo la obligaba cerrarlos pero fuese lo que fuese que tenía; la consumió hasta perder el conocimiento.

...

Neuro abrió sus ojos verdes, y escuchando la ya calmada lluvia se giró para ver a la chica del otro sofá que ahora parecía dormir plácidamente, dejó escapar un bufido y se dio cuenta que 'placidamente' era algo más que eso.

-¿Por qué finges dormir? Eso es de humanos, no tiene caso que lo hagas tu...-Decía mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

-Losé, pero creo que lo he adoptado como un nuevo hobbie.-Decía la niña aún sin abrir los ojos. El makai dejó pasar un momento.

-¿Donde está Yako?.-Fue lo único que dijo y el impostor se puso de pie para comenzar a cambiar su cabello, sus ojos y en si su morfología, frente a el de nuevo se formo la tez pálida de Sai que ahora le miraba divertido.

-Hola de nuevo...-Dijo sonriente, sin embargo su saludo no tuvo respuesta.

-Después la encontrarás, no te será difícil. Me he de suponer que la mantenías aquí para su protección, pero bueno no hay necesidad, ¿sabes? me he dado cuenta de algo; mi faceta humana esta interesada en ella, ¿irónico, no crees? creo que no hay nada humano en mi, si acaso mi mierda, ni siquiera mis órganos lo son. Pero si ahora tengo otra fijación; las neuronas de esa chica. He dejado en pausa la investigación de tus células para ocuparme de otro punto que no había alcanzado a ver, me preocupe tanto por mi faceta monstruosa que olvide esa que esta en el fondo o eso creo. Quiero conocer sus neuronas, pensamientos y psicologías que guarda Katsuragi Yako, como es que el demonio encargado de manipular y encontrar el misterio tiene par con la humana que manipula y encuentra el corazón de todos los delincuentes y mentes-enfermas con los que se enfrentan casi a diario, técnicamente la quiero de rata de laboratorio.

Ante el discurso el muchacho solo puso su dedo bajo el mentón en ademán de interés y sonrío tontamente, Neuro que ya no le miraba puesto que jugaba con su garra ahora le miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-En realidad, tengo no más del mínimo interés en ella.-Pronunció tan frío como era de él.

Enseguida cambio su rostro a la fingida cara de casi un humano.

-Sin embargo, ella es el icono principal de mi agencia, y si ella desaparece mi comida comenzará a escasear, así que no puedo permitir que te deshagas de ella, por eso...

Y sin decir nada, rápido y veloz su brazo corto el aire y atravesando el cuarto sus garras se introdujeron en el pecho de Sai que solo lo miró seriamente, escapó rápidamente del agarre y saltó rompiendo el gran ventanal de la oficina seguido por Neuro.

-¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mi oficina!.-Decía mientras en su vuelo buscaba acertar sus golpes.

Godai que había regresado en sí solo observaba casi congelado la escena ante sus ojos.

-¡Sirviente número dos, busca a Yako!.-Y sin entender muy bien esta oración se puso manos a la obra.

-No la encontrarás.

-Aún.-Añadió él comenzando a dar varios golpes a la fina fisonomía del joven que solo parecía divertirse, desapareció en un parpadeo y cual gárgola se posó en la esquina de la azotea de un edificio.

-Vamos Neuro, no tiene caso que me busques, jamás acabarás con todas mis células.

-Pero me divertiré rompiéndote cada uno de tus huesos...-Le respondió mientras estaba parado en las ventanas de un edificio de forma alguna que ningún humano podría estar, el solo estaba ahí parado como si ni el peso fuese un problema para él solo sus cabellos caían por la inercia.

-No creo que quieras perder el tiempo haciendo eso, a cada segundo que pasa la humana se va alejando más y más... Y por ello se que tengo asegurado otro encuentro contigo, lo esperaré ansiosamente

Sonriendo observaba como la perfecta figura del makai aparecía frente a sus ojos con sus destellantes ojos verdes listos para devorarle la cabeza, sin embargo el muchacho esta vez le tendió una trampa y tomando ventaja que estaba suspendido en el aire le propinó un golpe en el estómago para después tomarlo del brazo y mandarlo a volar directo a varias antenas de comunicación donde literalmente el demonio quedo empalado. Sai le miró un segundo y después comenzó a saltar de techo en techo para alejarse por la húmeda noche.

En eso Neuro se miraba la hemorragia de su cuerpo, giró a ver al chico que desaparecía y sin darle importancia a sus heridas mandó a sus ojos malignos a seguir los pasos de Sai.

Molesto de lo que acaba de pasar de un par de saltos se introdujo de nuevo en la oficina pisando los vidrios rotos del lugar y además posando su mano en la herida del pecho que tenía que lentamente comenzaba a cerrarse. Escuchó el rápido pisar de Godai que entraba al lugar.

-La niña no está en ningún lugar cercano.-Dijo con la respiración entrecortada, antes de poder reaccionar sintió una mano en su cuello que lo levantó hasta el techo, iba a protestar (como siempre lo hacía) pero esta vez la expresión del demonio no era de diversión ni nada por el estilo más bien estaba bastante serio, así que prefirió no decir nada.

-Consigue un buen vehículo.

Dicho esto lo dejo caer al suelo, y el permaneció levitando en el techo, en eso sintió el movimiento enloquecido del mechón negro en la pared.

-Akane-chan creo que es requerida nuevamente tu presencia en esta ocasión.-Dicho esto su movimiento se detuvo y al minuto siguiente se transformó en un movimiento mucho más rápido que el anterior de pura emoción.

Neuro solo miró el gran vidrio roto frente a sus ojos mientras su mirada se perdía entre las nubes más allá de la lluvia que se disipaba, más allá del lento amanecer que se extendía al horizonte.


	2. Capitulo II

**ESTADOS ALTERADOS**

**CAPITULO II**

_Por: Melisa Valerio_

Una historia completamente diferente, que quise hacer para dar un final completamente diferente aunque tomando varios detalles del manga. Basado después del caso de HAL.

* * *

Negó una vez más el servicio de la azafata forrada en azul y dirigió sus ojos al camino que se abría por encima de las nubes, se distrajo con el paisaje mientras sostenía un libro fingiendo leer, aunque en realidad en medio del libro una coleta se movía quedamente sin llamar mucho la atención, en eso tomó un lápiz y escribió en una esquina del libro.

_"¿Godai-san?"_

-El sirviente número dos tiene otra misión, espero sea lo suficiente competente para llevarlo acabo, sino le arrancaré la cabeza.-Mencionó tranquilamente volviendo la vista al paisaje, Akane solo sintió un escalofrío al imaginárselo, si es que podía imaginárselo puesto que siendo solo un mechón...

El demonio solo suspiró dejando un rastro de su aliento en el vidrio del aeropuerto, en eso se tomó los cabellos y formó con ellos una coleta que dejaba al deleite su perfecta simetría en su rostro que varias mujeres incluyendo una que otra azafata miraba de reojo con la baba casi al ras del suelo aunque esto a él le tenía sin cuidado, para el no era importante ser atractivo o no ser atractivo para esa raza tan vulgar que es la humana. Sin embargo ese no era su problema, el problema en ese momento era el porque se sentía tan frustrado por no escuchar aquella vocecilla que siempre le acompañaba o aquella distracción del broche rojo en su cabello dorado.

Si bien sabía que conforme pasaba más tiempo, mas comenzaba a sentirse como uno de ellos, algo que el simplemente detestaba pero que le tenía en momentos desocupados al momento de saciarse con los misterios traspasando su garganta abriéndose paso a su hambriento estomago, aquel sentir era tan excitante, tan satisfactoria, después de todo para eso había ido a la superficie, para buscar misterios que comer y que saborear, puesto que su hambre no iba a parar, y llegando a sentirse inferior a lo que era antes se lamentaba a veces esa sensación de: "Esta bien, me quedaré un día más" Sin embargo ahora estaba en otra pregunta "¿tan increíble es su hambre, que quiere quedarse ahí para siempre?"

Se olvido de esto cuando se encendió la luz de aviso, y una voz masculina se escuchó en el pasillo.

_"Por favor, abrochen sus cinturones, estamos sobrevolando la ciudad de París, Francia y aterrizaremos pronto. Les agradecemos su preferencia por escoger 'Aerolineas Itaki' no olviden sus pertenecías y por favor sigan las instrucciones del personal autorizado, Gracias."_

El solo cerró sus ojos y esperó a que diesen el aviso de aterrizaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estos humanos sin duda alguna tratan de lucirse en esto de la arquitectura, lastima por ellos.

El makai se paseaba galantemente por la ciudad sin prestar de atención a las decenas de miradas que se posaban en él, algunas con envidia, otras con lujuria.

-Muy bien, Sai no es alguien que pierda el tiempo.-Acomodó un mechón tras su oreja y se acomodó la coleta, ante el sol los colguijes brillaban impecables.

-...pero si es muy discreto. Solo queda encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente importante para que ese niñato se 'luzca'.-Decía sonriente mientras pasaba sus ojos por las calles repletas de gentes y colores pasteles.

En eso sus brillantes ojos esmeralda se posaron en la arquitectura emblemática de la nación.

-¡Vamos, el tour por la Torre Eiffel está por comenzar, aparten sus lugares, ya solo quedan pocos!

Algo le decía aquella voz chillona de esa mujercilla en zapatillas rosas, su maravilloso instinto para los puzzles tintineo en su mente y sonriente se encaminó al ferri de color azul marino.

-¡Oee! ¡Si piensas que pasaré por todo París contigo, estas muy equivocado!.-Gritó Godai antes de desaparecer entre la multitud con su emblemático mal humor. Esto le tenía sin cuidado al demonio que siguió caminando para subir al ferri y colocándose en el primer asiento libre que vio, sacó a Akane de su manga, el cacho de pelo se movía animadamente.

-Paciencia, Akane. Solo tenemos que esperar a que caiga la noche.

"_Vamos Neuro, ven por mi, ven a devorar este misterio tan sabroso, o sino, destruiré la fuente de este mismo..."_

Recordó aquellas palabras que el muchacho le susurró antes de partir y suspiró cansado. En el ferri ignoraba lo que el guía hablaba, no era porque no entendiese el francés, a decir verdad entender los idiomas humanos no eran para nada difíciles para él, su mente se distrajo cuando al poner alto total al vehículo puso su atención en una tienda de televisores, en varios de ellos -exactamente en 13 de ellos- estaban sintonizados en un solo canal, al parecer un canal del pronostico del tiempo. Una mujer de cabello rubio muy guapa hacía movimientos sobre el mapa de la nación Francesa.

_...así como sucedió en Grecia hace una semana, Francia también esta en la mira para esta catástrofe, hasta que no se tengan confirmaciones de la Organización de Control de Sismos Mundiales nosotros solo estamos en un 'tal vez' pero las situaciones solo nos dicen que debemos estar precavidos; así termina mi nota y los regresó con..._

Neuro siguió observando el televisor hasta que de nueva cuenta el ferri tomó camino, en su mente se formaba una corazonada que para su razonamiento era totalmente posible, sin embargo quiso guardarse varias de sus ideas para tomarlas como as bajo la manga.

Llegó la noche y ahora el estaba bajando del término de la guía por el ferri, observó la escena; frente al monumento más emblemático de esta ciudad, la Torre Eiffel en todo su esplendor, con fuentes cantoras y luminosas a sus lados y un gran número de luces que le daban gran poder y fama a lo largo de los años.

Caminó hacía ella y observó con diversión la altura que se levantaba delante de él, también notó la gran seguridad que había puesto que había varios policias de azul con boina que cargaban una metralleta cada uno, decidió que tendría que subir, pagó el precio por subir hasta el último nivel y frente a varios que le miraban extrañados se situó en el interior del elevador el cual se cerró y subió con varias luces. El demonio metió su mano al bolsillo donde estaba el celular que además portaba a Akane, lo sacó y marcó un número, pasaron unos segundos antes de que le contestaran.

-Sirviente número dos, espero hayas hecho la tarea que te encargué y apresúrate que pronto va a comenzar la diversión.-Dicho esto colgó enseguida y Akane que estaba quieta comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Losé, tu quédate tranquila, tengo un plan.

Dicho esto, una sacudida alarmó a todos.

¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Ha sido un temblor! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Ante las respuestas de ellos el suelo comenzó a sacudirse de nuevo pero con más brusquedad, el elevador se detuvo y los gritos de desesperación se hicieron presentes excepto por el makai que solo permanecía con los brazos cruzados, el elevador solo se abrió y apareció un joven con la misma cara de histeria que los demás.

-¡R-rapido! Abandonen con cuidado la torre por la escalera de la izquierda ¡A-apresurense!

No terminó ni de hablar antes de ser atropellado por un grupo de personas histéricas, Neuro sonrió y salió con calma a pesar de que sus pies temblaban por el sismo, se asomó hacía abajo donde solo observaba pequeñas hormiguitas corriendo como locas hacía todas partes y se río con el espectáculo con él que se deleitaba. Dirigió su cabeza hacía la punta de la torre y sonrió al ver un punto gris que permanecía estatico.

-Vaya que eres puntual, niñato.-Dijo y comenzó a subir por la estructura como si fuese una araña, hasta llegar a la zona más elevada, ya habían pasado 3 minutos, hasta que el sismo se detuvo por completo sin embargo los humanos no se iban a arriesgar a salir así como así. Neuro flotó unos segundos en el aire hasta que se posó en la punta del monumento.

Entornó los ojos hacía la chica de cabellos amarillos que permanecía amordazada y amarrada al cimiento principal, Yako abrió sus ojos que se agrandaron al ver al muchacho de cabellos rubios y comenzó a hacer ruidos que no se entendían para nada. Neuro le pareció divertido y se acercó a ella para quitarle la cinta que tenía en la boca.

-¡Ne-

Antes de poder terminar los dedos índice y pulgar del makai estaban sobre sus mejillas presionándolas haciéndola hacer un gesto gracioso.

-Cuando regresemos, te las verás conmigo por tener que perder tanto tiempo contigo aquí.-La muchacha desesperada se movió para deshacerse de ese desagradable saludo.

-¡Neuro, tienes que irte enseguida, esto es...!

Antes de terminar apareció el muchacho de cabellos grisáceos con dos metralletas en las manos vestido de policía ¡Rayos, el chiquillo logró hacerse pasar desapercibido! y se abalanzó sobre el makai listo para atacar, casi parecía escena de película y con una gran velocidad, Neuro sacó de su bolsillo el mechón viviente que colocó sobre su investigadora y una vez más se concibió la unión de dos personas en una sola.

Esto solo duró unos segundos puesto que el salió para contraatacar al niño que comenzaba con su ataque con metralletas que le provocaron varios agujeros al cuerpo del demonio.

-¡¿Akane?!.-Mencionó sorprendida la chica, y sus cabellos se tornaron de su color natural y se alargó como la última vez, Yako no entendía porque el repentino acto, pero no fue difícil de descifrar cuando la cabellera que tenía vida comenzaba a desatar las cuerdas que la mantenían prisionera. Acto seguido ella logra ponerse de pie.

-¡Muchas gracias Akane!.-Exclamó mientras la trenzita se ruborizaba tontamente y se restregaba contra su mejilla.

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que...

Sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver la altura a la que estaban.

-...bajar

Sus piernas temblaban puesto que jamás había estado a tanta altura, su rostro palideció.

-Akane, espero que tengas un plan para salir de aquí y rápido.

Cuando su mente parecía estallar con suplicas de como actuar, una luz la cegó por unos momentos, y ella se cubrió los ojos.

-¡¿Un helicóptero?!.-Decía tratando de ver más allá de las luces.

-¡Oee! Sube rápido, no pierdas tiempo.

-¡Godai!.-Gritó ella feliz de la vida y corrió hacía la entrada hacía el vehículo aéreo. Pero cuando creía que todo iba de color rosa, una rápida ráfaga gris se movió hacía un costado de ella y antes de un parpadeo el helicóptero se rodeo de llamas y comenzó a caer sin control, Yako solo miraba horrorizada.

-¡Godai!

Solo tuvo tiempo para ver estrellarse el vehículo y explotar en miles de pedazos, no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera podía moverse, pero una sombra azul la distrajo por un momento, llevó su rostro y observó como a lo lejos Neuro tomaba de la camisa al delincuente que ahora estaba inconsciente.

-¡Godai!.-Exclamó ella felizmente aliviada, aunque no del todo puesto que el demonio le arrojó a los árboles, bueno, unos rasguños no podrían detener a ese chico.

-¡Siempre me estás causando problemas!.-Dijo Sai que se acercó a Yako y está solo le miraba asustada.

-¿Qué, no te gusta verme?.-Agregó sonriente. En eso su morfología se contrajo y se convulsionó hasta tomar la forma de aquél hombre bonachón a la que ella le había dado el panfleto en aquella ocasión.

-¿Así está mejor?.-Preguntó con la carcajada en su boca. Yako no dijo nada solo lo miraba desconcertada.

El muchacho ya no dijo nada, solo tomó el maletín que al parecer venía con el disfraz y lo abrió, la chica pudo ver que había en el, solo dos jeringas, una con sangre y la otra vacía y no entendió lo que tenía en mente Sai.

-Te he descubierto Katsuragi Yako, tu serás mi primer pilar para derrotar a Neuro y así ver sus células.-Decía sonriente acercándose a ella, sin embargo la voz disgustada del mencionado se hizo presente.

-Solo eres un cobarde niño...

-¿Hmm? ¿Y por qué habría de serlo? Tu escondes tu naturaleza tras la sombra de una humana.

-Pero yo soy justo al pelear, tu no, tu atacas por la espalda, mas bien por los subordinados.-Finalizó observando a Yako.

-No te preocupes, Neuro, yo se que esto también te va a interesar. Verás, esta jeringa es muy importante, es mi sangre.

El makai encaró una ceja.

-Yo dije que estaba interesado en mi parte humana, puesto que lo soy, sin embargo mi eterna interrogante es ¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué soy así? En un momento imaginé que yo nací siendo un humano común y corriente al que manipularon genéticamente puesto que mis células evolucionan cada cierto tiempo, es decir me manipularon para hacerme tener un instinto de monstruo. Quiero ver si esa hipótesis es cierta y que mejor que probarla en esta chica, pero no es solo eso, si sucede sería un efecto como el mío, abandonaría su parte humana para dar paso a una nueva especie extraña como yo.

Neuro le miraba con indiferencia como si el tema fuese totalmente ajeno a él.

-En ese momento, como te dije, tomaré sus neuronas, los pensamientos y psicología de ella.-Finalizó tomando de los cabellos a Yako la cual hizo un gesto de dolor, y sin poder contener el miedo.

Pero el muchacho no tomó en cuenta la extremidad con mente propia que era Akane, que moviéndose como una serpiente al ataque se lanzó contra Sai que lo esquivo en su momento, pero fue suficiente tiempo para que Neuro hiciera el segundo ataque.

...

Un grito quebró la ciudad de París y un silencio prolongado comenzó a fluir, Neuro era muy rápido casi inaudible... pero no lo suficiente. El grito vino de Yako al sentir la aguja traspasar su piel en la zona del cuello, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y su boca calló a la falta de aire, fueron solo cuestión de segundos, y a pesar de la risita del niño, Neuro le profirió un golpe que lo mando a volar varios metros lejos de él. Se volvió para observar la humana que ahora solo permanecía inconsciente.

-Yako.-La llamó esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Neuro la observó por unos segundos más y aquella aura blanca que era la que Yako solía tener poco a poco iba cambiando de forma y de color, en un segundo los ojos de la muchacha volvieron a abrirse pero con la clara imagen de la desesperación y dolor en ellos puesto que ella comenzó a gritar de una manera casi inhumana debido al dolor de la sangre que recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Mientras ocurrían estragos en el cuerpo de ella, Neuro no podía creer lo que veía, su cuerpo tembló por un momento y sintió un escalofrío al escuchar gritar a la chica.

-Oh, ¿tiemblas, Neuro?

El demonio se gira a verlo con la furia clara en su rostro.

-¡Idiota, no hay porque encargarse de un débil humano si al que quieres es a mí!

-Divide y vencerás.-Le musitó Sai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Deberías dejar a esa humana y enfrentarte como debe ser!

-Mmmm... ya veo.- El muchacho se lleva una mano a su mentón en una pose de pensar.

-¿Cómo cambian las cosas, no? Antes ella era "La humana" ahora es "Esa humana" ¿Tienes un sentido de pertenencia ehh?

Neuro gruñe por un momento y se cansa de escuchar lo que le dice el muchacho e invadido por la rabia se abalanza sobre él para destruir su inútil presencia, pero antes que le llegase a tocar un pelo al niño, se detiene en frío a escasos milímetros, Sai no se inmuta pero sonríe de nuevo. El makai siente una gota fría de sudor recorrer su frente y su cabeza gira violentamente hacía donde yace el cuerpo de la chica.

Su suplicio, había terminado, su corazón dejó de latir y sus ojos perdieron color, un suspiro salió poco a poco de sus labios los cuales quedaron fríos.

-Buu, que poco ha resistido. Me salió muy débil está rata de laboratorio.-Decía el muchacho cruzando de piernas y se llevaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

El demonio no podía captar lo que estaba pasando hasta que algo sucedió, un latido se volvió a escuchar, pero su golpeteo no era el mismo

Inmóvil la observa sin poder creer que ella había muerto, aquél 'latido' que comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de Yako no era normal, no era acompasado ni cálido. Pasaron unos segundos antes que la chica abriera los ojos de golpe, pero aquél color café fue remplazado por el color rojo de la sangre. Él la siguió mirando atónito, sin embargo la ella no se movía, Akane que se había quedado completamente quieta comienza de nuevo a levantarse.

-¿Akane?.-Pregunta Neuro esperando que su sirviente le responda. Pero Akane había perdido su autonomía, Neuro se dio cuenta que el mechón ya no respondía a la fuerza maligna de él, sino más bien de Yako que ahora parece renacer de entre las bajas oscuridades del inframundo.

-¡Oh! Parece que aún no se termina el espectáculo.- Dijo Sai y agregó: -Dime, Katsuragi Yako ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo?

Ante la pregunta, la mencionada cerro sus ojos y en un segundo un aura maligna comienza a salir de ella, se va extendiendo y rodea por completo su cuerpo, Neuro se pone en guardia esperando algún ataque pero sin responder a las miles de preguntas y confusiones que su mente le hacía ver, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Yako, esta muerta? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere Sai?

Jamás fue de necesitar respirar, ni tampoco de mostrar signos vitales, después de todo es un demonio, no hay necesidad de fingir, sin embargo, ante lo que aparecía ante el, no pudo evitar tragar saliva de nerviosismo que su rostro no detonaba pero que su mente manifestaba y lo torturaba además.

Aquella energía, comienza a tomar una forma humanoide, más alta que ella, no se le ve el rostro, pero si se percata de que es un hombre, un hombre de cabellos semilargos, no, no se ve su rostro, pero... esa silueta reflejaba el deseo más escondido de la humana, tan extraño, que nadie pudo habérselo imaginado antes, nadie que la hubiese conocido lo hubiera pensando.

El makai no dice nada y observando fijamente la imagen frente a él, nota que pareciera que le sonríe.

Sai vuelve a preguntar: ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?

La silueta comenzó a retorcerse mudamente, colocándose en posición fetal y al final desvaneciéndose en un claro aura rojo. En este momento ambos seres solo le prestaban atención a las imágenes que ante ellos se mostraba sin embargo, en un segundo se percataron de que la chica se comenzaba a incorporar, mantenía la mirada fija, con un rasgo de desdén, no decía nada, solo permanecía ahí de pie, esperando algo más extraño que lo anterior.


End file.
